


Trust in me even if you think I am gone

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Gen had no idea what to expect going to America but, letting himself be captured, seeing what looked like a horror princess castle, being hooked up to a polygraph test, having to lie and utter the phrase “Dr. Taiju,”, and be threatened by a man with metallic nails all in 20 mins really wasn’t something Gen could have ever guessed
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 80





	1. Gen POV

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Gen ok! I know on Sunday this is going to be sooooo wrong but hey this is for fun. I have seen others write these and I want to try to. Also, sorry angst really isn't my thing so feel free to hate this.... hehe...

It has been around 2 years since Gen had joined the kingdom of science. At first, he did really just want to be on the winning side. When it was clear the Senkuu and the kingdom of science would win he gladly joined them. Even through hard labor Gen would rather not do he remained loyal to Senkuu. Even when Senkuu had dragged him on the Perseus to once again fight another enemy. Gen had a slight protested but still the ship more than willingly. Even being frozen in stone again didn’t scare him anymore because he knew Senkuu would definitely find a way to save everyone. It didn’t really feel like risking his life because there wasn’t any risk to it with Senkuu. EVEN when Senkuu said they were going to the moon Gen knew his boyfriend could do it. Every time Senkuu would come up with a plan it was crazier than the last. Gen had no idea what to expect going to America but, letting himself be captured, seeing what looked like a horror princess castle, being hooked up to a polygraph test, having to lie and utter the phrase “Dr. Taiju,”, and be threatened by a man with metallic nails all in 20 mins really wasn’t something Gen could have ever guessed. Gen had lied his way out of so many situations so not giving any signs of lying was one of the many tricks he had up his sleeve but seeing this Dr. Xeno talk about killing Taiju his confidence waiver for only a second.

 _“Dear Taiju will be fine. He is with Senkuu,”_ Gen thought in order to calm his self down.

“Great idea, rilliant-bay truly. B-b-b can you pull it off?” Gen asked waving his hands around very animated.

From behind him, Gen could hear a quiet sound of burning paper followed by a heavy sigh. The man who brought him here stood leaning against a wall with a cigarette in hand.

“I can,” was the only words his man said.

When Gen tried to ask again he got the same response but this time he felt Dr. Xeno metal claws wrap around the crown of his head.

“Mr. Gen! When Stan claims he can get the job done there’s no need to question it,” Dr. Xeno stated. “Because he can,”

Dr. Xeno took his claws off Gen’s head and left him alone with the towering guard looming next to him. Gen knew that Senkuu could able to keep the others safe. Of course, Senkuu could keep everyone safe… but doubts keep popping into Gen’s head. These people were not relaying or brutal strength like their other opponents. This enemy had their own crazy mad scientist.

 _“Dear Taiju, I am so terribly orry say,”_ Gen thought _“So neither side can move its base of operation neither side can flee. It’s a science siege that could turn into a for a side to win it’s gotta put the other’s leader in checkmate. Kingdom of science versus the kingdom of science battle! This fight will determine with a breakneck attack,_ ”

Gen had no idea what was going on outside or even what had happened in the past few hours when he heard the door to his cell be forcefully pushed opened. Gen's panic came rushing back to him. Had they killed Taiju and come to gloat? Or did they know-

“You smart bastard,” Xeno venomous shouted.

Gen’s skin crawled at the sound. Dr. Xeno lopsided grin gave away everything Gen needed to know.

“I knew I liked you! You lied to easily too. Amazing truly,” The Dr laughed. “But sadly for you and group luck was not on your’s or Senkuu’s side today,”

And there it was. Gen facade cracked a bit. They knew Senkuu’s name and was that comment about luck not being on his side?

“Just now Senkuu Isagami was killed by gunshot,”

Gen’s mask of confidence shattered into a million pieces. Gen could feel his heart pounded against his ribcage like a taiko drum.

“Your lying..,” Gen mumbled.

“Oh I assure you, Mr. Gen, I am not lying,” Dr. Xeno smugly replied.

“Damn you,” Gen’s voice quivered.

“Huh?” Dr. Xeno asked sternly.

“Did you not hear me?” Gen replied, “Damn you!”


	2. Senkuu POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A snipper! We got a snipper,” Ryusui shouted “Hind! Find some shelter!”
> 
> The yelling sent everyone on the ship into a frenzy trying to find a place to hind. Senkuu’s eyes landed on Luna who was looking up in the trees in a panic. A gleam of glass shown between the leaves off to the east. It wasn’t pointed at Taiju, no..... It was pointed right at Senkuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Gen POV and I swear it will be a longer chapter.

“A snipper! We got a snipper,” Ryusui shouted “Hind! Find some shelter!”

The yelling sent everyone on the ship into a frenzy trying to find a place to hind. Senkuu’s eyes landed on Luna who was looking up in the trees in a panic. A gleam of glass shown between the leaves off to the east. It wasn’t pointed at Taiju, _no..._ **It was pointed right at Senkuu**. Shit, they knew! Senkuu had to think quickly. What could shield him from the bullet? He had to put as much stuff between him and his chest to cushion the bullet. He stumbled and ducked next to Francois in the kitchen part of the ship. The snipper still wasn’t taking the shot so it gave Senkuu enough time to grab some potato starch and water from the bar and mixed it in the bag. Senkuu pushed the bag in front of his chest. The bullet split the ship’s wooden railing and the bullet fragments pierced right through the potato scratch and hit Senkuu’s chest. 

“Senkuu!” He heard Taiju call his name rushing to his best friend’s side.

“Dead,” Senkuu was able to say before this eyelid shut over his eyes.

Taiju nodded once in response. A whole crowd of people started to surround Senkuu and Taiju to see how their leader was. Luna tried to get through to see herself but all she could hear was Taiju yelling that his friend was dead and the rest of the crew in a panic. Luna took this chance of everyone looking at Senkuu to quickly escape off the ship and make her way back without anyone seeing her leaving.

Francois was able to clean up the wounds and take out the bullet fragment lodged into Senkuu. It was left to Yuzuirha to sew up the bullet holes left. Senkuu bites down on a towel as Yuzuriha tried to carefully sew Senkuu back up. Yuzuriha was so focused until the door for the medical bay was slammed open by Chrome.

“Senkuu th- this is bad!” Chrome shouted out of breath

Behind him was Kohaku also looking panicked. Chrome was folded over with his hand on his knees trying to catch his breath. It was almost knocked out of his again seeing Senkuu getting stitches.

“Woah what happened?” Kohaku asked

“Snipper,” Yuzuirha replied with her attention back on the stitches. “He was shot but luckily not anywhere important,”

“Oh I see,” Chrome added a bit curious.

“Where is Gen,” Senkuu mumbled through the towel.

“Gen? Oh ya! Gen was captured and was taken to the enemy hideout,” Chromed remembered. “Turns out it’s a bit more advance than we thought… Like it’s baddd,”

Senkuu wanted to jolt up and hear more about what Chrome and Kohaku found but Yuzuirha pushed him to make him lay back down.

“Gen said he was going to lead us there was follower petals but when we got there it was crazy advance,”

Crap! Tsukasa, Uyko, Sukia, and Hyouga were going there to go capture Dr. Xeno and look for the very people who were standing right in front of him. Nothing we going as planned. Gen was captured, He sent four people on what seemed like a suicide mission now, and he still couldn’t move.

“Chrome, Kohaku, I need you to find Tsukasa’s team and tell them what you found,” Senkuu winced from the pain. “Get Gen back and capture Dr. Xeno,”

“But Senkuu, that place is like a fortress,” Chrome replied.

“Ku, I wouldn’t be sending you in if I didn’t have a plan,” Senkuu explained “But I need to make this quick so listen,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only a few days to write this before Sunday so sorry if it feels rushed.


	3. Together once again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dr. Xeno back to torture me more huh?” Gen thought.
> 
> The guard went outside to see what was making all that noise. Gen didn’t have the will to look up and see who it was. Something hit the floor with a loud thud.
> 
> “Hey Gen!” an upbeat voice shouted.
> 
> Gen turned his head over to the doorway. Chrome was standing in the doorway with Kohaku behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Gen I am sorry!

Gen swears it has been hours since Dr. Xeno told him about his boyfriends passing but it had only been a few minutes. Gen wanted so badly to just go back and cover his ears from hearing the news but what good would that do? He would have to go back to the ship and hear the same thing, but at least his friends would be kind to him instead of just busting throw the door and proclaiming Senkuu was dead. What was the point in that anyway? Gen just felt tired of it all. He thought back to everything the kingdom of science had done it just all seem so colorless to him. Even found memories he had with friends just seemed bland. It all really just seemed bland to him. So this is what grief felt like? Gen had gone through a small bit of grief after he woke up but nothing like this. His eyelids felt heavy, his eyes puffed from crying, and feeling like someone was stopping him from breathing in between sobbing. What would happen to him? The others…? Truly how much everyone relied on Senkuu had been hitting Gen the past few minutes. How much everyone looked up to Senkuu as their leader and Senkuu never looked down on them. How truly amazing Senkuu was. Gen would tell Senkuu from time to time how amazing he was but now it didn’t feel like enough. He should have told Senkuu more about how special he was to him.

“I- I shoul-d-d,” Gen crocked. 

His back was leaning against the wall and his knees to his chest. He had been like that since Dr. Xeno told him what happened. Gen didn’t normally get emotional like this. He would normally go with the flow and didn’t overthink things out of his control, but this was different. It was completely out of Gen’s control but what-ifs still circled around him. There was no purpose to think “What if I did this” but still. Gen didn’t have the energy to stop the thoughts from creeping into his head. A clashing noise staled both Gen and the guard.

_ “Dr. Xeno back to torture me more huh?”  _ Gen thought.

The guard went outside to see what was making all that noise. Gen didn’t have the will to look up and see who it was. Something hit the floor with a loud thud.

“Hey Gen!” an upbeat voice shouted.

Gen turned his head over to the doorway. Chrome was standing in the doorway with Kohaku behind him.

“Come on we got to go!” Kohaku instructed “Sukia and the others are trying to find Dr. Xeno right now so we have to be quick about this. Senkuu is back at the ship waiting for us,” 

Gen whipped away the tears from his eyes and went to go join his friends. Gen was dreading having to go back to the ship without Senkuu on it.

_ “Do they know?” _ Gen wondered.

Gen swears his castle was a maze but he remembered most of the way he was brought in. Kohaku was watching his and Chrome’s back as they made a mad dash out of there. Gen’s head was still a bit of a blur but he can hear Kohaku telling the two of them to hurry up. The three of them pushed through the cornfields.

“Ok we go to meet Sukia’s group in the meetup spot before we go back to the ship,” Kohaku explained.

“Wait why is Suika here?” Gen asked, “And what group?”

“Our orders where to get you while Sukia, Tsukasa, Hyouga, and Uyko are going to capture Dr. Xeno,” Chrome but in.

“With how slow you guys are moving they are probably already there,” Kohaku sighed.

How could they be in such a joking mood? Unless…

“W-W hat about Senkuu?” Gen stammered a bit scared to hear the answer. “Is he ok?”

“Ya, he’s fine. Just a few stitches here and there,” Chrome explained “He really needs to stop being hurt so much,” Chrome laughed.

The sinking gut feeling Gen had felt was clearing. Of course, Senkuu was safe. Gen felt kinda dumb for not believing in Senkuu and his crazy science tricks. The number of times Senkuu had escaped death was a miracle. Gen couldn’t wait to get back to the ship to see Senkuu alive and well. Both the teams meet up in the spot where they were supposed to. Of course, Tsukasa’s team go there before Gen’s group but it didn’t matter. Gen just wanted to get back to the ship. He was so excited to see Senkuu for what had felt like hours. Gen gleefully skipped to the ship. Gen looked around when he finally saw Senkuu being helped out of the medical bay by Yuzuirha.

“Senkuu-Chan!” Gen cheered running over to him

“Hey, there mentalist,” Senkuu mumbled holding onto his side.

He nodded to Yuzuirha and took Senkuu’s arm a put it around Gen’s neck for support. 

“You wouldn’t image what happened, dear Senkuu-chan,” Gen sang. “I thought you had died,”

“Ha like that would happen any time soon. I still need to go to the moon so can’t die just yet,” Senkuu replied all cocky like his usual self.

“Hey Senkuu-chan,” Gen started.

“Hmh?”   
  


“You’re amazing you know that?” Gen finished. “Everyone trusts you to a fault and how you never fails to impress is really something,”

“What’s got you all sappy?” Senkuu asked.

“Oh nothing Senkie,” Gen teased.

“Gross dude,” Senkuu sighed.

“You love me,” Gen laughed.

“Yes,” Senkuu bluntly answered backed “Glad to have you back mentalist,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never doing this a g a i n.  
> I hate the feeling of deadlines soooo...

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Endlessao3  
> Tumblr: endlessfangirlao3


End file.
